


Priestess Gets Knotted

by orphan_account



Category: WoW: Legion - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cock Tease, Consensual Infidelity, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom in the begining, Knotting, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Tyrande Whisperwind/Original Male Character(s), Tyrande Whisperwind/Worgen
Kudos: 11





	1. (Anal, Knotting)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canniballecters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballecters/gifts).



“It’s about time you came out to play,” purred Tyrande lustfully as she grinded her fabulous   
purple ass back against her companion’s bare cock. His shaft was smothered by her   
asscheeks, so thick and pillowy that they fully enveloped his erection so that only the head   
was visible peeking out near her back dimples. Lying flat on the ground, Gregor could only   
watch awestruck as the priestess bounced in his lap while watching his reaction from over   
her shoulder. “You’ve been naughty, hiding this gift from me.”  
Gregor had to grab fistfuls of grass to control himself as the seductive night elf continued to   
pump his cock with her buttcheeks. It had been an honor to be chosen as Tyrande’s   
companion on this journey, which had initially started out as a simple quest to restore a   
neglected shrine to Elune. He had thought it a perfect opportunity to eschew his worgen side  
and prove to the High Priestess that his people were just as capable and cunning in their   
human form. Yet a surprise attack from a tribe of harpies had awoken his inner beast, and   
while he managed to hold off a complete transformation by the time the battle was over, it   
did come at the cost of his pants. And now with his manhood fully on display, it seemed as   
though Tyrande could no longer contain her own desires.  
Thus did she push him flat onto the forest floor and begin the most glorious buttjob in all of   
existence, and Gregor certainly didn’t want to offend the priestess by pushing her off. Yet as   
the minutes wore on and his eyes remained transfixed on those wonderful violet globes   
jiggling in front of his face, the inner beast slowly awakened. His dull fingernails elongated   
into wicked claws, and dark fur began to sprout from pale skin starting from the center point  
of his chest. Gregor’s blue eyes glazed over, blinked, and re-emerged a striking and   
unnatural yellow. All the while Tyrande watched him from her reverse cowgirl position,   
shaking her fat booty to entice the untamed creature to emerge.  
When nearly half his body had been transformed, the night elf matriarch knew it was time   
for the finishing touch. She lifted off, slipping his length from her crack, and turned around   
to face him by re-straddled his body. Tyrande reached down and wrapped her fingers around  
his massive human cock and stroked it idly as she watched the man melt away into a   
snarling beast. His dick was already so big and impressive as is, she could only imagine what  
it would be like in his worgen form. One thing she did know, however, is that she wanted it   
inside her at that final point of transformation. She wanted to feel him stretch out her   
forbidden hole in ways that only a feral animal could. And so Tyrande shifted forward, angled  
his tip to press up against her tender asshole, and then sank herself down on every inch of   
hot cock.  
That was the final straw for Gregor. The heavenly sensation of Tyrande’s unequaled anus   
wrapped around his dick tore away the last shred of his humanity. His worgen cock flared   
into existence, growing nearly twice as thick and pushing the night elf’s anal passage to its   
utter limits. Tyrande gasped aloud, a cry of bliss that echoed among the trees, and her body   
quivered uncontrollably. Yet even though she had taken as much cock up her ass as she   
could, the High Priestess felt a twinge of disappointment as she felt his knot expand into   
existence against her plush asscheeks rather than inside as she had hoped. Nevertheless,   
Tyrande seated herself back in the Gregor’s lap, wiggling her butt against that fat knot, and   
gazed lustfully down at her bestial lover through lidded eyes.  
“I will take this knot,” vowed Tyrande as she slipped the straps of her dress off her bare   
shoulders. Gregor watched transfixed as the white gown fell from her chest and revealed her violet breasts in all their glory, nipples dusky and firm. She leaned over him, dangling both   
tits just above his head, and rose her hips all the way up until just the crown was lodged   
within her ass. Then she slammed back down, hilting herself on his shaft and rebounding her  
thick rippling cheeks off the knot. Tyrande groaned and bit her lip when it didn’t go in, but   
that only drove her to try again. Then again and again. Soon the High Priestess was   
bouncing atop Gregor like a seasoned Silvermoon whore.  
“Give it to me,” panted Tyrande as rode him cock recklessly. “Knot my ass, you beast!” She   
would not be denied that which she craved, and the priestess pumped her ass on his   
erection in sheer cock-drunk madness. Gregor had never witnessed such wanton lust, and   
he certainly hadn’t expected to see it from the matriarch herself. With a feral growl, he   
grasped the matriarch’s wide hips, his claws curling around her soft purple flesh, and yanked  
her down hard. Tyrande threw her head back and gave a keening scream as his knot at last   
popped through her overtaxed sphincter and lodged itself within her warm depths.  
It was the push she needed to cum hard all over his cock, and she sang her climax to the   
night sky with both glowing eyes rolled back into her skull. As she convulsed atop his body,   
Gregor grit his teeth and tried his best to hold on as she milked his sheathed cock, but the   
ass of the High Priestess proved too much. With a howl, he lifted his hips off the ground and   
unleashed a flood of sticky seed into the night elf’s bowels, filling her with so much cum that  
it surely would have leaked out onto his crotch if his knot hadn’t expanded and locked   
himself within.  
They held there together, Tyrande collapsing forward onto his furry chest and mewling softly   
as she felt his hot spurts taper off to a steady ebb. Yet when she tried to lift off him, they   
realized Gregor’s knot would not yield and that they were stuck together for an   
indeterminant amount of time, though such an outcome was not unexpected nor entirely   
unwelcome from the High Priestess’s end. “Don’t feel sad,” said Tyrande with a sly smile   
when she noticed his disappointment. “Once you’re soft, I’ll get you ready for me again.”


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter. Priestess became Worgen's bitch

For days on end, the Ashenvale forests were alive with the sounds of Tyrande’s screaming moans of  
pleasure. Her lust for Gregor’s fat cock and his equally huge knot had not been sated in the slightest,  
but luckily for the night elf matriarch he was more than willing to give her what she craved. When  
Tyrande wasn’t riding her worgen lover to milk every drop of cum from his hefty balls, she was flat on  
her back and mewling like a common whore as Gregor slammed downward into her thick ass.  
Sometimes they would switch things up and he would knot her pussy, pumping enough loads into  
Tyrande’s womb to impregnate her several times over, but always they would return to the tight  
embrace of her luxurious asshole.  
That’s how they were now with Tyrande bent over on her hands and knees, presenting herself like a  
bitch to her extramarital lover, and Gregor plowing away as if this were their last night together. But they  
both knew that wasn’t true, that Tyrande’s knot addiction had quickly spiraled out of control these last  
few days and she would never dare go back to a life without it plugging her up. The Kaldorei matron  
tossed her head back, turquoise hair splaying out across her arched purple back, and howled her  
pleasure toward the night sky. Gregor would have joined her in a wolf-like howl toward the full moon, but  
instead he found himself hypnotized by the sight of her fat asscheeks rippling each time he smacked up  
against them with his hips. Each full-force thrust pushed his knot past the ring of Tyrande’s still-tight  
asshole, causing her to shriek aloud, only to rip it back out for the next thrust. The night elf shuddered  
each time he did so and sparked a miniature climax to run up her spine. Yet when he fully knotted  
himself within her ass, held, and pumped her full of his cum, that’s when her glowing eyes fully rolled  
back into her skull and Tyrande screamed aloud a full-blown orgasm.  
The gorgeous High Priestess, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, slumped forward face-down into the  
grassy forest floor. Though her body yearned for more of his fantastic cock, it was also exhausted  
beyond all mortal limits. Her eyes, once full of elven pride, were dull and glassy while her mouth hung  
agape and drooled senselessly onto the ground.  
Gregor, on the other hand, was restless. The elf’s ravenous lust had awaken an inner beast that he had  
long sought to keep buried beneath his refined Gilean demeanor, and now it had a mind of its own. As  
soon as his knot had softened enough to pull free, he took off running into the woods on all fours,  
slipping into the dark shadows and leaving his lover to the mercy of the wilds.  
In any other circumstance, Tyrande would have been more than capable of handling herself. She was  
Elune’s chosen after all, but after such a marathon of mind-melting sex, Tyrande was an insensate shell  
of her former self. She lay there slumped over for hours at a time, completely vulnerable in a state of  
cock-drunk ecstasy, and that was how a pack of feral wolves found her. They were out hunting for prey,  
and instead they found a rutting mate.  
The leader was the first to mount the offered bitch, slipping his beastly member into her juicy quim.  
Tyrande wasn’t fully conscious enough to know who was there, only that a cock had returned to fuck her again. Moans bubbled forth from her parched lips, and her hips wiggled back and forth to entice her  
new lover to fully claim her pussy. The wolf did so immediately, shunting forward and burying his knot  
past her tender folds. It wasn’t nearly as large as Gregor’s but it made her squeal in delight all the  
same. Shortly thereafter, he bred Tyrande with a virile load.  
The wolves howled in unison as the night elf was claimed, and as soon as the pack leader pulled away  
another was eager to take his place. In his haste to fuck the willing bitch, the wolf accidentally slipped its  
cock into her gaping ass, but that didn’t pose a problem for either of them. Tyrande moaned joyously as  
her favorite hole was ravaged, and for his part the wolf was happy to do so. Just like his brother, he was  
quick to knot and then flood her bowels with a creamy sperm bath.  
The wolves went at her for over an hour, rotating in and out to fuck their newest prize. Through it all,  
Tyrande didn’t voice the least amount of concern or protest. Instead, she merely stayed as she was, on  
her knees with her ass raised up at the perfect mounting height and face down obediently. Only when  
the wolves suddenly snapped their heads toward the distant trees, their noses raised to detect an  
approaching threat, did Tyrande gurgle in disapproval of their absence as they took off into the tree line.  
Gregor had returned from his long sojourn to find his elven consort filled and defiled by another’s seed.  
With a howl of distain, he was upon Tyrande in a flash, filling her ass up in a way only he could.  
Whereas Tyrande had quietly endured the wolves’ thrusts with soft moans, this time she screamed and  
hollered as if brought back to life by Gregor’s worgen cock. To remind the High Priestess to whom she  
now belonged, Gregor was quick to fill her with his thick cream.  
But this time, Gregor was not content to leave his mate behind. He spun around and began crawling on  
all fours into the forest depths, dragging along his knotted bitch behind him. Tyrande weakly clawed at  
the grass, suddenly uncertain of his intent, but eventually she gave up and allowed him to pull her away.  
She drifted in and out of consciousness during the long journey but, when she finally did fully awake,  
Tyrande found herself staring up at many pairs of curious worgen faces, Gregor’s among them.  
During his excursion, Gregor had tracked down a small village of people like him, worgen who had given  
themselves over to their feral nature and lived in forested seclusion. As a peace offering, he brought to  
them the Kaldorei matriarch herself and placed her within the moonwell at the center of the village. But  
as she gathered her bearings, Tyrande realized she wasn’t immersed in the soothing mana-infused  
waters of a normal moonwell but rather a sticky pool of accumulated cum, a subtle hint as to their  
intentions with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave likes.


End file.
